Standby Me, Tao
by Foxaces12
Summary: Perjuangan Kris untuk Tao. KrisTao! KrisTao! Review. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOG

Huang Zi Tao. Mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang sedang sibuk mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk kelulusannya yang tinggal menghitung hari, sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu di takutkan. Jika di tengok kebelakang, Tao merupakan salah satu mahasiswa yang cerdas dan sangat menjunjung tinggi kedisiplinan serta tatakrama. Tidak bisa di pungkiri jika 98% dari penghuni kampus sangat mengenal baik Tao. Yeoja, namja, para dosen dan penjaga kantin pun sangat menyukai pribadi Tao yang ramah. Bisa di bilang Tao masuk dalam kategori mahasiswa teladan. Lalu apa yang harus di takutkan? Beberapa hari lagi Tao akan meninggalkan kampus tempatnya mencari ilmu dengan harapan mendapatkan nilai yang baik, bekerja sesuai dengan keinginannya, mencari pasangan hidup, memiliki beberapa anak dan hidup bahagia. Mimpi yang sederhana, bukan?

Namun di sisi lain ada seseorang yang sangat berat hati dan sangat tidak menginginkan mimpi sederhana Tao terwujud. Dengan segala keegoisannya, Ia ingin menggagalkan kelulusan Tao dan menahannya untuk beberapa semester lagi. Supaya mereka –Tao dan orang itu, masih berada dalam satu tempat yang sama yaitu kampus mereka. Masih bisa berbincang meskipun dalam konteks yang formal, masih bisa saling memandang meskipun hanya satu orang yang lebih dominan dalam melakukan hal ini, tentunya bukan Tao, masih bisa bertemu karena suatu keharusan. Namun semua itu tidak akan terjadi lagi jika Tao lulus, Tao akan melupakan kampusnya. Melupakan seseorang yang tidak bisa beranjak ketika Tao pergi. Tao akan melupakan itu.

Tidak, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sebelum kelulusan Tao sampai detik ini juga Wu Yi Fan, masih berusaha untuk membuat Tao gagal, membuat Tao masih berada di sisinya, egoiskah? Alasannya sederhana, Ia masih belum siap, Ia takut, Ia malu, untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada si mata panda. Ya, orang itu Wu Yi Fan.

_Kita bisa menyebutnya Si Dosen Gila._

END PROLOG

_Apa yang akan di lakukan Wu Yi Fan untuk menggagalkan mimpi sederhana Tao?_

_Anda penasaran? Saya juga #digampar_

_Nantikan kelanjutannya di Chapter berikut ya, kawan :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Standby Me, Tao

By : Foxaces12

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao, Wu Yifan, Park Chanyeol, Zhang Yixing, Kim Jongdae, Kim jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun etc

Main Cast :

Kristao, Huntao (maybe)

Genre : Romance/?

Warning : BL ( boys love ) / boy x boy

Cerita butut yang terlintas di otak saya

Banyak typo di sini kawan

.

.

DLDR

.

.

_Chapter 1._

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Seorang namja berparas cantik dengan lingkaran hitam menyerupai panda di kedua matanya sedang asik mengoles selai di roti yang akan di jadikan sebagai sarapan paginya, duduk berhadapan dengan Appanya yang sedang membaca koran dan membelakangi Ummanya yang sedang membuat kopi untuk suami tercinta. Namja itu – Tao, tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk duduk berlama-lama di meja makan bersama keluarga kecilnaya  
" Tao selesai " ucapnya sambil berdiri merapikan barang-barang yang akan di bawanya ke kampus nanti  
" Buru-buru sekali sayang " ucap sang Umma  
" Ne, Tao tidak ingin terlambat Umma " jawab sang anak sambil melirik ke arah jam tangan berwarna hitam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya  
" Kalau begitu Tao berangkat " ucapnya lagi lalu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya, mengecup pipi mereka bergantian sebelum berangkat. Rutinitas yang wajib di lakukan setelah sarapan bersama  
" Hati-hati sayang "  
Ucapan terakhir sang Umma mengantarkan Tao sampai kedepan pintu, Tao hanya membalas dengan senyum yang tentu tidak bisa di lihat oleh sang umma.

'cklek' suara pintu terbuka 

Tao menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak, memanjatkan doa kepada Sang Maha Pencipta, lagi-lagi ini merupakan ritual dari si mata panda. Mari kita tiru kebiasaan baik dari seorang Huang Zi Tao. Tak lupa ia melangkahkan kaki kanannya terlebih dahulu dan melanjutkan langkah berikutnya menggunakan kaki kiri begitu seterusnya sampai Tao berhenti di sebuah halte. Ketika bus itu datang, Tao langsung masuk dan duduk di jajaran kursi paling belakang -tempat favoritnya- duduk bersebelahan dengan seseorang yang selalu membaca koran sampai menutupi wajahnya, ' sebenarnya apa yang sedang di bacanya dengan jarak sedekat itu ' tao membatin. Namun tao tidak terlalu memperdulikannya, ia bukan tipe orang yang ingin tau urusan orang lain, yah itulah Tao. Ia lebih memilih membuka buku dan membacanya mengingat sang dosen akan mengadakan ulangan mingguan, sejujurnya Tao sudah menghafal semua materi yang akan di jadikan bahan ulangan pagi nanti, bahkan mungkin tao sudah menghafal keseluruhan materi di otaknya , benar-benar cerdas. Namun untuk sekedar merefresh otaknya tidak masalah bukan ?  
.

.

.

Tanpa di sadari ada sepasang mata elang yang sedang menyaksikan acara 'mari membaca bersama tao' di balik koran yang sedang di pegangnya, mencuri-curi pandang ke arah si mata panda yang masih setia dengan buku tebal yang ada di genggamannya.  
Sampai akhirnya bus berhenti di halte yang dekat dengan kampus tao, tao yang menyadari hal itu langsung menutup bukunya kasar membuat kaget orang yang duduk di sebelahnya dan merapatkan korannya lagi, keterkejutan orang di sebelahnya membuat tao tanpa sadar melirik sejenak ke arah si pembaca koran sebelum ia bena-benar beranjak turun dari bus tersebut.  
Si pembaca koran a.k.a Wu yifan atau yang biasa kita sebut Kris juga ikut beranjak setelah tao benar-benar turun, ia menghela nafas lelah dan menghapus peluh yang ada di pelipisnya , naik bus bukan gayanya !  
Kris terdiam di ambang gerbang kampus tempatnya mengajar, memandang punggung seseorang yang sedang berjalan menjauh, punggung orang yang di cintainya secara diam-diam – Tao.

.

.

.  
Seruan klakson mobil membuat Kris terkejut dalam diamnya  
" hei bung, kau menghalangi jalanku " seru orang tersebut dengan suara bassnya  
Kris membalikan tubuhnya, tanpa berniat memberikan jalan kepada si pengendara mobil. ' Sialan kau Park Chanyeol ' umpatnya dalam hati.  
" naik bus 'lagi' huh? Kau kemanakan mobil mewahmu itu Kris? Apa kau sudah menjualnya ke tukang loak?"  
" diamlah " jawab Kris lemah, Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, ia semakin gemas untuk menggoda kris yang menurutnya tidak memiliki nyali.  
" apa ada perkembangan Kris? Apa kau sudah bisa menyapa 'hai' kepada si pandamu itu? Bukankah itu alasanmu mulai naik bus sejak beberapa minggu lalu? Untuk berbincang dengan namja bernama Tao itu?"  
Kris tidak mampu menjawab, ia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya dan Chanyeol cukup tau bahwa jawaban dari semua pertanyaannya adalah 'belum'  
" naiklah bung, Dosen tampan seperti kita tidak baik berjalan kaki, apa kata mahasiswa nanti?" ucap chanyeol narsis di akhiri dengan tawa jahilnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan suara kris menurut.

.

.

.  
Oke, kita tinggalkan sejenak dua dosen yang tingginya menyerupai tiang ini. Ternyata pemeran utama kita sudah berda di koridor, berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tak lupa ia mendapat sapaan seperti 'hai Tao' , 'pagi Tao' dan sapaan sejenis ketika mereka berpapasan dan tao membalas semua sapaan tersebut dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya  
Beberapa langkah lagi menuju kelasnya tao sudah mendengar teriakan seperti  
" APA?! SEKARANG ULANGAN?! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MEMBERITAHUKU?! " suara jongdae, tao menebak  
" YAK! KIM JONGDAE, BUKANNYA KRIS SAEM SEDAH MEMBERITAHU KITA MINGGU LALU, AISH BERHENTI BERTERIAK!" tebakan tao benar dan yang membalasnya pasti lay  
" YAK ! ZHANG YIXING , KAU JUGA BERTERIAK PADAKU, BODOH" tebakan tao benar lagi, tao hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tao memasuki kelasnya dan langsung mendapat terikan serupa, tentu itu membuat tao kaget.  
" TAOZI PANDA, AKH AKHIRNYA " seru jongdae di akhiri sujud syukur  
"akhirnya? Akhirnya apa chen?" tao bingung  
"kau tau, kau bagaikan malaikat yang di turunkan oleh Tuhan untuk membantuku ulangan, izinkan aku mencontek padamu tao" chen memelas, seruannya langsung mendapat sorakan tak suka dari smua temannya  
" Chen sepertinya kau tidak bisa melakukan itu" luhan mulai bersuara, chen melirik ke arah luhan  
"ya Chen, kau seperti tidak mengetahui Kris saem saja" itu suara Kyungsoo, kini Chen milirik ke arah Kyungsoo  
" matanya bagaikan elang, ia akan langsung mengetahui setiap gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan, kau akan tertangkap dan berakhir di toilet untuk membersihkannya dan yang paling mengerikan, nilaimu akan hilang kalau sudah seperti itu kau tidak akan lulus mata pelajarannya dan mengulangnya lagi dari awal. Seperti aku " semua menatap kasihan ke arah Kim Jong In, kita sebut saja Kai, orang yang mendapat tatapan kasihan hanya bisa membalas  
" apa ? "  
Mari kita lupakan sejenak masalah Kim Jong In yang harus membersihkan toilet, nilainya hilang dan harus mengulang lagi mata pelajaran Kris dari awal. Kita kembali ke arah Kim Jongdae  
" lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Chen galau, ia menundukan kepalanya  
"sebaiknya kau menghafal terlebih dahulu sebelum Kris saem datang " ucap Tao bijak, Chen yang mendapat pencerahan langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan mengangguk mantap 'membaca sedikit saja pasti nilaiku aman' gumam Chen  
"percuma, kris saem akan datang sebentar lagi" timpal Sehun dengan suara datarnya, semua melirik ke arah Sehun  
" dia sedang berjalan ke kelas kita, jadi sebaiknya kita duduk" ucapnya lagi, Chen yang mengetahui kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu langsung mengerang frustasi  
"TTTIIIIDDDAAAAKKKK!" teriaknya , semua menatap Chen miris  
" berhenti berteriak, duduk di bangku masing-masing ulangan akan segera di mulai " suara dari ambang pitu itu langsung menghentikan teriakan chen yang langsung terdiam duduk manis di kursinya ' mati aku ' hatinya terus bergemuruh , meneriakan dua kata itu, Tao yang notabene duduk di depannya hanya bisa menyemangati Chen, di tepuknya pundak Chen lalu berkata " Fighting " Chen hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah. Ya, ini salahnya karena tidak belajar.

.

.

.

Kris mulai membagikan kertas ulangan, mata elangnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan si mata panda, si mata panda langsung tersenyum dan hanya di balas dengan gerakan kaku oleh si mata elang, dia gugup. Berbagai ekspresi di perlihatkan oleh para mahasiswa iti, ada yang tersenyum setelah melihat soal yang di anggapnya mudah , ada juga yang mengerang frustasi seakan-akan berkata 'soal macam apa ini?!'. Setelah semua mendapatkan soal , Kris kembali ke bangkunya dengan pose cool dia memperhatikan dari depan  
" kerjakan dan tidak ada yang mencontek " serunya dingin  
Sejujurnya Kris tidak memperhatikan keseluruhan mahasiswa yang ada di sana, matanya hanya fokus melihat ke satu arah, tepat di depannya, melihat ke arah Tao tentunya. Kursi Tao yang terletak paling depan dan berhadapan dengan meja dosen mempermudah aksi Kris untuk terus melihat ke arah pujaan hatinya.

.  
_Flash back_

.

.

.

_" hai bung, sibuk huh?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia memasuki ruangan Kris tanpa permisi, kebiasaan  
" hmm " gumam Kris  
" kau akan mengadakan ulangan di kelas si mata panda?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi  
" ya " jawab Kris dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya, Chanyeol yang mengetahui hal itu terkekeh  
" sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini, ini sudah satu tahun sejak kau menyukainya dan kau belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu. Ah, bahkan kau belum bisa mengajak dia berbicara, kecuali memang ada masalah pelajaran. Ayolah bung, Tao itu mahasiswa tingkat akhir , kelulusannya sudah di depan mata, kau tidak akan mendapat kesempatan lagi kalau bukan sekarang. "  
Kris diam membatu, ucapan sahabatnya benar, namun ia belum bisa menyatakan perasaannya, ia belum sanggup mendengar jawaban Tao, ia takut di tolak  
" dia akan menerimamu, kawan "  
" tidak, aku belum memastikannya "  
" kau akan terlambat "  
" tidak, jika aku menghentikan langkahnya, menahannya beberapa semester lagi "  
" apa maksudmu… jangan gila Wu Yifan "  
._

_._

_.  
Flash back end  
_.

.

.

2 jam hampir berlalu, waktu yang Kris berikan untuk para mahasiswa mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut, Kris melihat keseluruhan kelas lalu kembali melihat san pujaan hati ' maafkan aku, ini adalah langkah pertamaku untuk mendapatkanmu' ucapnya dalam hati , orang yang di tujunya adalah Tao.  
" baiklah 5 menit lagi " serunya dingin, Kris membuat beberapa siswa menegang, Tao yang sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soalnya sejak 15 menit yang lalu hanya berdoa dalam hati, menyakini semua yang di jawabnya benar  
5 menit yang di serukan Kris telah usai. 2 jam sudah berlalu, para mahasiswa langsung mengumpulkan jawaban di depan Kris , Kris yang telah mendapatkan jawaban dari semua mahasiswanya beranjak keluar kelas menuju meja kerjanya, hasil ulangan tadi akan langsung ia periksa dan hasilnya akan dia umumkan detik itu juga, inilah cara kerja Wu Yifan.

.

.

.  
Para mahasiswa yang sudah mengetahui system mengajar dosennya hanya bisa berdoa menunggu hasil yang akan di terima, seperti saat ini  
" semoga nilaiku bagus " seru Kyungsoo yang langsung di angguki oleh Luhan  
" mati aku, aku tidak mengerjakannya secara maksimal " siapa lagi kalau bukan Chen.  
Tao hanya bias duduk merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya dan memejamkan mata pandanya, lagi-lagi dia berdoa  
" aku akan memeriksa, siapa tau hasilnya sudah keluar " ucap Kai sambil melenggang pergi mencari informasi, katanya.  
Keadaan kelas menjadi harap-harap cemas. Beberapa menit telah berlalu semenjak kepergian Kai, namja berkulit tan itu belum menunjukan batang hidungnya  
" si Kai itu kemana sih " itu suara Lay  
" mungkin dia mampir dulu ke suatu tempat " bela Kyungsoo  
" kemana? Kantin ? Toilet? Akh aku sudah tidak sabar " Lay frustasi  
" mungkin dia-  
" TAOZI PANDA !" seru Kai dengan nada horror  
\- Dia sudah datang, kenapa kau seperti orang ketakutan begitu Kai ?ada apa dengan tao?" lanjut Kyungsoo  
" Tao…Tao mendapat nilai terendah di ulangan pagi ini " ucap Kai sambil memandang Tao horror.  
Semua orang yang ada di kelas membulatkan matanya , seolah-olah mata mereka berbicara ' WHAT THE… ORANG SEJENIUS TAO MENDAPAT NILAI TERENDAH?' ya, kira-kira begitu, tao yang mendengar hal tersebut juga langsung membuka matanya, memandang tak percaya kearah kai  
" kau di minta untuk mendatangi ruangannya " ucap Kai lagi, Tao mengangukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

.

.

.

_**TBC  
**_  
Kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan kristao di ruangan kris ?  
Anda penasaran ?  
Saya juga # di gorok  
Nantikan kelanjutannya di chapter berikutnya

Maaf jika ceritanya mengecewakan ( update rusuh ) berhubung besok saya akan melaksanakan ujian jadi pembuatan cerita ini tidak maksimal ( deg-degan mau ujian )  
Terima kasih untuk yang sudah baca dan review , aku terharu TT  
Terimakasih untuk :  
( partnerku yang berinisial H ) ( arizu , Dark Shine , Baby Tao Lovers , KrisTaoTao , Kirei Thelittlethieves , YuRhachan , luphbepz , NagiNaginee , icegreentealatte , junghyema , Aiko Michishige , LVenge , amorfati48 , Xyln ) dan yang tidak bias saya sebutkan , maaf tidak bias membalas satu-satu ( waktu mepet )  
Aku mencintai kalian ~


End file.
